Daughter of Hope
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: When Rainaiel, the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen is sent away to be hidden from Sauron, they think she is safe. But when Aragorn discovers her in an alley way, the young toddler is rushed back to Rivendell. This is the first in the Daughter of Hope series.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young elfling lay in a large bed, curled into her father's side. Her long dark hair was damp from the fever she currently had. Her blue grey eyes were half open, staring at her father's concerned face.

Her father had the same color hair and eyes and her, but he had more grey in his hair. Her father was also human, a ranger from the north; one of the Dúnedain. He was the chieftain and the true king.

"Rainaiel, you must rest little one." He told her. The small child stared up at him, not wanting to. "No…I hurt." She mumbled, fighting the need for sleep. The two year old had quite to the reunion with her father not even a day ago. "I know, I promise that I will find something to make it stop." He told her. The toddler nodded at she finally allowed her body to give into the much needed sleep.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn sighed, running his hand over his face. He was worried that her wound may be infected and he had no way of treating it. His small daughter should never have left her home, even if the dark lord wanted her. The child was just too small to be away from him or her mother. Her mother… the elleth that would be heartbroken to know what happened to their child. She was the daughter of Lord Elrond Halfelven, the Lord of Rivendell. He was also his adopted father when he was a small child. That was his home as well.

Rainaiel had been sent to a human village to live, where they had hoped that she would blend in. It turns out that they were very wrong, the man that they sent her to live with was cruel and had a deep hate for the elves. When he had passed through the town, to check on her from a distance, the ranger found his daughter in an alley way near death.

The man had beaten her and cut the top of both her ears off about a week earlier. The wounds became infected and the child had nearly succumbed to the pain. Rainaiel had just barely recognized her father when he found her.

Now he was currently in a ranger village in Arnor. He had sent one of his closest friends and fellow ranger to send for his father, Lord Elrond. If anyone was going to help him, it would be him. Aragorn needed him to save his little girl, or else he would lose all hope.

Suddenly a knock at the cabin door brought him out of thoughts. The ranger rose from the bed and walked to the door. Aragorn silently prayed that it was Lord Elrond.

The valar must had heard his prayers because the Lord of Rivendell stood outside the door; a worried expression on his face. He stepped back to allow him to enter. The elf lord removed his hood as he stepped in.

"Estel how is she?" Elrond asked, not knowing the full situation. "Are you sure you want to know…Rainaiel is really upset." Aragorn replied. "What had happened?" Elrond asked. "It's better for you to see, it will explain everything." Aragorn replied.

The elven lord followed his foster son to his granddaughter's side. The small child trembled from the fever that would not come down. The ranger gently swept the hair from her ear and removed the bandage carefully.

Elrond gasped when he saw the tip of her tiny elven ear missing. What was left was swollen and infected. He looked up at his son and then Rainaiel. Aragorn looked down, guilt filling his weathered features.

"Who did this to her?" He asked. "The person that we sent her to live with…apparently he has a great hatred for the elves. Rainaiel was teething and he had beaten her because she was crying." Aragorn replied. "How long ago did he do this… there is little I can do for her…she needs her great grandparents." Elrond said. "I know, but she will not last that long…not with the infection." Aragorn asked.

The elf rose and went to his bag and pulled out a salve that would help take the pain away as well as heal the infection. He knew that little Rainaiel would not drink the tea even if she wasn't hurt.

"Rain, guess who is here to see you?" Aragorn said, pushing a newly formed, damp curl from her face. The elfling opened her eyes and stared at her father. "Who is it?" She asked, staring into her father's grey eyes. "Daerada is here…we are going to see grandpa Celeborn and grandma Galadriel." He told her, hoping it would make her smile.

Rainaiel looked up and smiled weakly, she turned onto her back to see her grandfather smiling down at her. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger as much as any male that was in her family.

"Really, we goes to see them?" She asked, her voice sounding brighter. "Yes, we are going to see them…but you need to have some warmed clothes, little one." Elrond told her. "Why?" She asked. "It's snowing where they live, little one." Aragorn told her. Her grey eyes lit up at the sound of snow. It was her favorite thing to watch in the winter.

Elrond carefully help his son remove the ragged dress that Rainaiel wore and replaced it with a long sleeved velvet dress of deep purple. The elfling sighed happily being in a dress that actually fit. Aragorn sat her on the bed and went to put her boots on. They were the same color as her dress and were not going to fall off while riding. Her stocking were a lighter shade of purple that came over her knees.

"Is that better Rain?" Elrond asked. She nodded, beginning to feel tired again. "Hold on there, Rainaiel, you need to have something to cover your ears." Aragorn said. "Your ada is right; you should keep them warm for now." Elrond said as the ranger produced a long lavender colored cloak. The elflings eyes lit up at the sight of the cloak. "That looks like nana's cloaks." Rainaiel said, smiling at him. Aragorn smiled at her as he helped her put it on. "I know, you remind me of your nana so much." Aragorn told her.

After Aragorn put his cloak on, the trio was off to the Golden Woods. Rainaiel was excited to be back there because it was home for her. She was going to go see her great grandparents again, no doubt stealing her great grandfather's heart all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Family

Rainaiel sat snuggled in her father's arms as her, Aragorn and Elrond raced through the mountains connecting Rivendell and Arnor. They decided to stop in Rivendell for a day to let her rest. Aragorn wanted to keep her and her mother separated until Rainaiel was healed, but Elrond said to let them spend some time together. But the three day ride was beginning to wear down the ranger's nerves.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. Elrond laughed when he heard the ranger sigh. "Yes little one, another hour and we will be in Rivendell." Elrond replied. "Is nana there?" Rainaiel asked. Elrond nodded, pointing to two white horses on the horizon. "There she is." Elrond told her, smiling at the tired two year old. Aragorn laughed when he seen Rainaiel looked at the tiny figures.

About a half hour later, they came up on the figures. Rainaiel looked ahead and seen her mother and the captain of the guard in Rivendell. Her grey eyes lit up when she seen her mother. Aragorn smiled also when he seen the love of his life.

"Nana!" Rainaiel said. Elrond chuckled when he seen his daughter's horse move forward when she seen Rainaiel and Aragorn. "Estel, Rainaiel." She said as she stopped and dismounted her horse. Aragorn did the same and gently lifted the elfling into his arms. Arwen stopped short when she seen the bruising on her daughter's face and stared at him. He shook his head, telling her that he would explain later.

"Nana, I missed you." Rainaiel said, leaning towards her mother's arms. Arwen held her close to her, accidently brushing her hand over her daughter's ears.

Suddenly Rainaiel screamed in pain when she felt pressure anywhere near her ears. Arwen removed the hood and the bandages quickly and gently to see why. Aragorn and her father rushed over to see how much worse they had become.

"What are you not telling me?" She demanded, clutching her daughter to her. "The man we sent her to live with cut the tips of her ear off…she is teething and he hates the elves…if I had left sooner, this might have been avoided." Aragorn replied, prying her hand away just enough to see how much more infected they were. Arwen gasped as Glorfindel rushed over with some medicine for Rainaiel.

"How is she?" He asked. Elrond looked up at him and frowned before taking the medicine from him. "We need to get her to Lorien…they are the only ones who can heal her." Elrond replied as he put the salve on her ears. The Balrog slayer smirked at him as if he knew something his Lord did not. "What if I told you that a covered wagon and escort was waiting for you and is ready to leave in the morning?" Glorfindel asked. "I would greatly like to get her there then." Elrond replied as Aragorn took the infant back from her mother and mounted his horse. His daughter followed suit as did he and Glorfindel.

Thirty minutes later they were arriving at the Last Homely House and Elrond began barking out orders to the servants. Aragorn allowed him to take her down to the healing wing while he and Arwen changed from their riding clothes. Glorfindel went down to where the twins were currently hiding.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I need your help with something." Glorfindel said, walking into the Hall of Fire. "Of course Glorfindel, what is it?" The elder twin, Elrohir asked. "Your niece is in the healing wing with your father currently, but will need someplace to stay tonight and we need to get a crib set up for her." Glorfindel replied. Their grey eyes lit up at the sound of Rainaiel being there. They had never met her but had heard from their grandparents what she looked like and how much she was like her mother. "Of course, may we ask why she is there, with her elven blood she should not get sick?" Elladan asked. "The person that we sent her to live with because she was wanted by the dark lord himself, decided to cut off the tips of her ears." Glorfindel replied.

The twins' eyes widened with horror at the sound of that. They could never imagine why someone would do that to a child. They consented and followed him to where their old cribs were stored.

When they arrived, the three noticed that a newly made crib was with them. It did not have as much dust on it as their or Arwen's crib did. They also saw that it had a tree on it with seven stars and a crown over it. They all smiled knowing that it was Rainaiel's crib. The finish on it was a dark cherry color and it would likely be used for the other children that Aragorn and Arwen had.

The trio brought it out and brought it to Aragorn's room where they knew Arwen would be staying that night. The maid brought them some cradle sheets made of satin and was light purple. That was Rainaiel's favorite color. Then they placed a dark purple blanket that was made of cotton and velvet. Elladan also had gotten her a stuffed animal from the toy maker down in the village below the house shortly after she was born but was never able to give it to her.

It was a brown and white dog that had a blackish brown spot over its eye. They hoped that it would make her smile. The three stood back, admiring their work.

"It looks great." Elladan said, staring at it. "Yes it does, now let's go see how our niece is doing." Elrohir replied, staring at his mirror and Glorfindel. "I agree; the little one was so brave when she left with your father." He replied.

Meanwhile, Elrond was just finishing the stitches on her left ear when Aragorn and Arwen walked in. Rainaiel was hardly awake due to the sedative he gave her to clean the wound. Her grey eyes were half closed and unfocused.

"Ada how is she?" Arwen asked. "She will be okay until we get her to your grandparents…her fever still won't break though." Elrond replied. Aragorn frowned as he stepped towards the bed and knelt down in front of her.

The ranger reached out and pushed a damp strand of hair from her face, his calloused hand gently brushed her face. The elfling whimpered at the difference in temperature of her father's skin. Aragorn gasped softly; realizing how high her fever truly was.

"Rainaiel, can you hear me?" Aragorn asked, smoothing a curl out. The elfling's blue grey eyes flickered open as she stared at him with unfocused eyes. "Ada?" She murmured her voice very faint. "Yes little one, it is I and nana is with me." Aragorn replied, as Elrond gently shifted the child on to her back so he could stitch her other ear. "Nana, my ear hurts bad." Rainaiel said as Arwen stepped to the side of the bed, opposite of Aragorn and her father. "I know little one, tomorrow we will go see great grandma and great grandpa." Arwen told her.

"I want to leave early so when I am done I want all of you to go straight to bed." Elrond said as he gently put the needle through the elfling's damaged ear. Rainaiel whimpered in pain as he continued to close the wound. "But ada, we are not little anymore." Arwen said, pouting at her father. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling softly. "Yes well, Estel and Rainaiel have both had a difficult week and both need some rest." Elrond replied, nodding at the ranger and elfling that were both asleep.

Suddenly a knock at the door caused Elrond to look up. Arwen rose and walked to the door. The door opened, revealing the twins and Lord Glorfindel. She smiled at her brothers as the three entered the room. Glorfindel also smiled, knowing that the twins had never seen her before.

"Hello sister, ada." Elrohir said as he and Elladan kissed their sister's cheek. "Hello my brothers, Glorfindel." Arwen replied, smiling at them. "My lady, how is the little one." He replied, looking at Rainaiel. "A little better, she is not quite out of the woods yet." Elrond replied, tying off the stitch.

"I see Estel has not slept since she was found." Elladan said as his younger adopted brother began to snore loudly. "I see that too and he better not wake our daughter up." Arwen replied, nudging him in the side with her foot.

His grey eye snapped open as he looked up at the love of his life. Her blue eyes met his grey ones as he looked up at her innocently. Aragorn stood up from the floor and smiled at her.

"My love, you are going to wake her up." Arwen replied. "I'm sorry meleth…is she asleep?" Aragorn asked. "Yes and she is going to sleep in your room, Estel." Elrond said. "But ada, he won't hear her crying." Arwen replied. "As will you because she won't sleep without either of you near her." Elrond replied. "But what will she sleep in?" Aragorn asked, knowing she would not fit into the cradle.

"Did you even bother looking in your room little brother?" Elrohir asked, smirking. "Why would I look there?" The ranger replied, confused. "I think that you two and our darling little niece have a surprise waiting in there." Elladan replied. "Besides, we have not seen her" Elrohir added. "That is right, I almost forgot." Aragorn replied.

The two looked past the couple to see the beautiful two year old asleep. Her hair was so black that it has a blue sheen to it. Her normally peaceful smile was no longer there due to the pain. Her eyes were a piercing blue grey color when she was awake.

"She's beautiful." Elrohir said, smiling at his sister. "Thank you…are you going with us?" She asked, looking at them. "Yes, ada wants there to be a large escort to go with you…orcs have been unusually high between here and the borders of The Golden Wood." Elladan replied. "He sent them to get Rainaiel." Arwen inferred. "Indeed…we are not letting anything go to chance with our family's protection." Elrohir replied, causing his sister to smile.

The group talked a few minutes longer before saying their good nights. Aragorn gently lifted Rainaiel into his arms as he and Arwen left the healing wing. The elfling sighed in her sleep, trying to not lie on her ears.

When the couple reached his room, neither of them was ready to see what was waiting for them. The room was dark, save for the fireplace glowing lightly. Aragorn went to set the sleeping elfling on the bed, but stopped short when he seen a large object in front of his bed.

"Estel what is wrong?" Arwen asked, when she seen her lover stopped short. "Look what your brothers did." He replied as she turned to see what he was staring at. "What?" She replied.

Suddenly Arwen gasped what she seen the dark cherry crib in front of her. The coupled walked over to see it had everything they needed to put the one year old down for the night. She had tears forming in her eyes when she looked at it.

"It's perfect; this is exactly what she needed." Arwen said, smiling up at Aragorn. "Yes it is she will also love the stuffed toy when she sees it in the morning." Aragorn replied, laying the tiny elfling down into her new bed. "Yes she will; I'm surprised that she did not wake up at all when ada was stitching her ear." Arwen replied, as he pulled the blanket over her

Rainaiel sighed in her sleep as she found the stuffed animal and wrapped her arms around it. Aragorn and Arwen both smiled when she turned onto her side, laying her head on it. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Arwen's waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder, watching their daughter.

"She is perfect." He whispered. "Yes she is, and very tired." Arwen smiled, leaning back into him. "I can understand how she feels." The ranger replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "Come, you must rest as well. It's another three day ride to Lothlorien from here." Arwen said, as she walked over to his dresser and pulled out a loose tunic and a pair of pants for him to wear for bed. He took them from her before heading into the bathroom, giving her a chance to change as well.

When he walked out he found Arwen sitting the edge of the bed, watching Rainaiel. She had a distant look in her eyes as if she was a sleep. He smiled as he walked over to her. She soon came back to reality as he called her name.

"Arwen." He called softly. The elleth blinked back into reality and smiled up at him. "Tired?" He asked, humor flashing in his grey eyes. She stared at him with a smile of her own. "Yes I am." She replied.

The couple settled down for the night and crawled into their bed to sleep for the night. Aragorn pulled Arwen close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed in her sleep as she snuggled closer to his body.

A few hours later, Rainaiel awoke to feeling pain shooting throughout her ears. The small child began to cry out, waking her parents from a sound sleep.

"Rain, what is wrong little one?" Arwen exclaimed, rushing over to the child. "Hurts!" Rainaiel cried, clutching her ears in pain. "Alright little one, let's go see Ada." Arwen said, lifting the two year old into her arms and carrying the child to the bed. "Ada…puppy!" Rainaiel cried, reaching for the stuffed animal in her crib. "Alright little one…let's get puppy." Arwen told her, turning back around to retrieve the stuffed animal.

By this time, Aragorn had woken up and gotten up to see what was wrong. He seen the tears on her face and the dull look in her eyes. Arwen had turned around to see him standing there.

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked, holding out his arms to take Rainaiel. "Her ears…the medicine Ada gave her has worn off." Arwen replied, transferring her into his arms. He frowned when the child snuggled back into his arms and carefully laying her head on his shoulder. "He's already up and getting ready. I am going to get dressed and bring her clothes over."Arwen said, kissing him. "Alright, I'll try and calm her down." Aragorn replied. The elleth nodded as she placed a kiss on her daughter's brow before disappearing through the door.

"What hurts little one?" Aragorn asked. "Ears…like orc stabbing me with knives." Rainaiel replied. He frowned as he stared out the window.

The sun was not yet over the Misty Mountains but was beginning to lighten up the world. He gently rocked Rainaiel as her tears turned to sniffles. Rainaiel looked up at him, clutching the stuffed animal to her chest.

"Do you know we are going to leave before the sun comes all the way up?" Aragorn asked, looking down at his daughter. "Really, is sun still sleeping?" Rainaiel replied, looking up at the ranger. "Yes, he is…you woke up before he did." Aragorn told his daughter, causing her to smile.

Arwen returned into the room with a new dress for the child to wear. She too was dressed in a blue gray travel gown and had the sword that Elrond gave her strapped to her side. Aragorn turned towards her and smiled. Rainaiel stared at her mother and smiled weakly.

"Is she warm?" Arwen asked. "A little, how does she look now?" The ranger replied. "Sick, all around her eyes are pink and she looks as if she hasn't slept in ages." Arwen replied; as Aragorn set Rainaiel down to change her clothing.

Arwen chose a simple royal blue wrap dress and matching chemise for Rainaiel to wear under. She knew that the elfling would be sleeping most of the time with her grandfather in the wagon. Arwen wanted to ride in there with her but she knew that there was not enough space.

"Come little one, let's get ready to go."She said, pulling the night gown over her head. "Nana, my ears hurt and my throat hurts too." Rainaiel replied, coughing slightly. "I know little one, when we go, you are going to ride in the wagon with daerada." Arwen replied as she pulled the chemise over Rainaiel head. "Why?" She asked, as she sat down. Arwen reached for the child's dress. "Because, it will be warmer in there than it will outside and we do not want you getting sick, now do we?" Arwen asked. "No nana." Rainaiel replied, as her mother began to tie the dress. She smiled up at her daughter before kissing her head lovingly. "That's my girl, not let's see if Ada is ready yet.

As it on cue, Aragorn walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in his ranger garb again. Rainaiel smiled as she held her arms out to her father. The ranger smiled as he crossed the room and carefully lifted the elfling into his arms. Arwen smiled at the sight of her lover with their child.

"She is very lucky to have you as a father."Arwen smiled, walking over to him. "And she is lucky to have the most beautiful elleth in all of Middle Earth as her mother." Aragorn replied, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss just as Rainaiel began to fuss again.

They frowned when they seen her trying to get the bandages off her ear. Aragorn gently took her hands off of them and held them in his larger hand. He knew that she was in pain and beginning to get sick again from the infection that was caused by her ears.

"No little one, don't touch them." Aragorn said, looking into her grey eyes. The elfling looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Aragorn wiped them away with his thumb as he began to rock her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that caused Aragorn to frown. Arwen rose to see who it was, hoping it would be her father. Rainaiel looked up at her father's face then the door, silently asking him who it was. He shrugged as the door opened.

When the door opened, Elrond stood there with a worried look on his face. He knew that they were up, but did not know Rainaiel was. He had hoped that she would still be asleep.

"Good morning, my daughter." Elrond said, smiling at down at the Evenstar. "Good morning ada, I thought you might come."She replied, stepping back to let him in. He smiled at her as he kissed her cheek. He looked up at the sound of a cough and frowned.

"Hello Rainaiel, are you alright?" He asked, as the elfling looked up at him. "No, everything hurts." She replied with a weak voice. Elrond looked down at her and Aragorn. "How long ago did she wake up?"He asked. "About a half hour ago…the medicine you gave her has wore off and her ears are hurting." Aragorn replied, as Rainaiel coughed. "Does she have a fever?" Elrond replied, looking at his foster son.

"She felt a little warm to me." Arwen replied, as she picked up the lavender colored cloak and some booties for Rainaiel. Elrond nodded as he placed a hand on his granddaughter's forehead.

She still had a high fever, but it was not nearly as high as when they first arrived. But it was the coughing that alarmed him. He was worried that it would turn into something worse, like pneumonia.

"I do not like the sound of her coughing, I want to change the wraps before we leave and give her some more of the sedative. She hasn't slept very much in the last few days from all the traveling." Elrond said, looking at Aragorn and Arwen.

The couple nodded in consent and agreement. Aragorn knew that night was the first time in days that she slept more than two hours. Rainaiel was a lot like her mother when it came to traveling. She did not like sleeping in on the ground or outdoors period.

"Raina, I need to look at your ears again." Elrond said, looking down at the one year old who was currently in her father's arms. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "No needles." Rainaiel said, hiding her face in Aragorn's shoulder. Elrond smiled softly, knowing that she did not like getting the stitches in her ears. "I promise no needles, I need to put clean bandages on before we leave, okay?" He replied, smiling at her. Rainaiel looked at him before reaching out for him. "Okay, daerada." Rainaiel said, as he took her from her father's arms.

"And while you are with him, Ada and I will go find something for you to eat before we leave, alright?" Arwen asked, as she placed the cloak around her daughter's shoulders. "Okay and drink?" She asked. "Yes little one, we will get you something to drink." Aragorn smiled.

Elrond took Rainaiel down the healing wing while Aragorn and Arwen left to get something for Rainaiel to eat. They also quickly finished packing for their journey to the Golden Wood where they could get some help for Rainaiel.

After getting her wraps changed, taking some nasty medicine and eating something, Rainaiel was ready to go back to sleep, thanks to Elrond giving her the sedative. He smiled as she settled into her father's arms as they all walked out to the waiting escort.

Elladan and Elrohir both looked up to see Rainaiel half awake. They both walked over to the four. The twins both smiled when they seen Rainaiel look in their directions.

"So I see she is awake." Elrohir said, smiling at Rainaiel. Aragorn smiled and looked down at her. "Yes, and I think she likes the stuffed animal too." He replied. Elladan's smile broadened at the sight and looked down at her. "I had hoped she would find it last night." Elladan smiled, looking down at her.

"Hello, Rainaiel." Elrohir said, as the elfling looked up at her twin uncles for the first time. She looked at the two of them with wide eyes then at her parents. "Those are your uncles, Elladan and Elrohir." Arwen said, smoothing out a wild lock that escaped the hood of Rainaiel's cloak. "We are your nana's older brothers." Elladan told her.

"Hello." Rainaiel said, shyly. The two smiled at her kindly before noticing the stuffed animal in her arms. "I see you found your stuffed animal I put in your bed last night." Elladan said, looking at the puppy that was clutched to the two year old elfling's chest.

Rainaiel looked down at the puppy in her arms and then at her uncle's blue eyes. She smiled at him, thanking him. Elrond smiled at the three of them before realizing they needed to leave.

"Thank you Uncle Dan, I love it." She said her voice a little brighter than earlier. "You are very welcome, my dear niece. I am very happy you love it." Elladan replied, as his twin stepped forward to look at the puppy. "Did you give her a name yet, little one?" Elrohir asked, looking at the stuffed animal. "Princess." Rainaiel said. "That is a perfect name for her." Elladan said, as the young babe yawned.

"Sounds like a certain elfling is sleepy." Elrond said, looking at Rainaiel. "No, I no tired." Rainaiel replied, laying her head on Aragorn's shoulder. "Yes you are, Rain, you need to rest." Aragorn smiled, as she yawned yet again.

"If you don't rest then you won't grow strong, like us." Elrohir replied, remembering when Aragorn was little. "Yes I wills, I just no…sleepy." Rainaiel said, as she yawned a third time. "Whatever you say, Rainaiel, you are very sleepy." He teased, as the elfling's eyes closed.

The twins and Arwen walked over to where their horses stood waiting while Aragorn helped Elrond settle Rainaiel into the covered wagon for the journey. Once inside, the orders were given to move out and the caravan left Rivendell.

While all of this was going on, Rainaiel laid in a makeshift bed in the back of the wagon with a warm, soft blanket pulled over her. Elrond smiled at her as she slept with a content and peaceful smile on her face. The young girl smiled because she was with her family again, safe and sound.

**AU: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I will try to post new chapters for all my stories. Please tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I will try to get more chapters up as soon as I can.**

Chapter 2: Arriving

It had been a long three day ride for Rainaiel and her family as they traveled to Lothlorien. On the second day her fever spiked dangerously high that cause them stop longer than normal so he could get it down some before they had to leave again. Elrond was thankful that she was asleep for most of the day afterwards so she would not feel all the jerking movements of the wagon as they crossed over the snow covered land.

It was a welcomed sight to see the golden wood coming into view. Aragorn turned to his lover and seen the happiness and anxiousness in her blue eyes. He reached out and took her into his larger one and smiled at her.

"Arwen." He called softly. She turned to him and smiled softly at him. "Yes Estel, what is it?" She asked, reaching out and stroking his cheek. "What is wrong, you seem anxious." Aragorn replied. "It's just the "what ifs" bothering me." Arwen replied. Aragorn squeezed her hand gently, hoping it would reassure her that everything was going to be just fine." Aragorn told her. She nodded at him before seeing the several figure appearing from behind the giant Mallon trees.

"Halt, who enters the Realm of the Lady of the Wood?" A stern voice asked. "Peace Mellon, it us, Elrohir and Elladan. We ask that you grant us passage without delay." Elrohir asked. "We have our infant niece with us and she is gravely injured." Elladan added, hoping it would convince the March warden to allow them passage.

The figure removed his hood as his pale blond hair fell down his shoulders. He looked up at them with an unreadable expression. He looked over at Arwen and Aragorn, seeing the worry on their faces.

Suddenly a feminine voice filled his thoughts and spoke to him. He knew that is was his lady speaking to him.

_"Haldir let them pass through quickly. My great granddaughter is with them. Rainaiel has a grave injury that could kill her if she does not get out of the cold." Galadriel said her voice urgent. "Yes milady, I do not see a child, where is she." Haldir replied. "She is in that wagon that is in the middle of the escort…she needs to get here as soon as possible." Galadriel said._

"The Lady is waiting for you all within the city. Make haste." Haldir said, looking at them. "Thank you my friend." Elrohir said as the warden nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Rainaiel was just waking up when she felt the wagon begin moving again. She opened her tired eyes and looked up at her grandfather's smile. She looked up at him and smiled back weakly.

"Hello Rainaiel, how are you feeling?"Elrond asked, reaching out and feeling her forehead. "My ears hurt and throat hurts." Rainaiel replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I know little one, we will be there soon…we are just got there." Elrond told her, moving so he could sit next to her. "Will they have to touch my ears?" She asked, as she sat up enough so she could lay her head on his chest.

The elf lord smiled down at her as he pushed the untamable dark and damp locks from in her face. He knew that she was afraid of them hurting her ears. The young elfling sighed contently as he ran his hand through her hair. Elrond smiled, think about when her father was her age and how he would do the same thing.

"Only to take the stitches out of your ears." Elrond told her. She stared up at him with a small pout on her lips. "No touch ears…hurts when they gets touched." Rainaiel replied, looking at him.

Elrond chuckled softly as she began to close her eyes. He could tell that she was beginning to fall asleep again. The contagious smile that usually was on her face was beginning to reappear on her face again.

"Sleep little one, I will wake you when we arrive at in the city." Elrond told her. "Okay, I love you daerada." Rainaiel mumbled as she clutched Princess to her chest. "I love you more, my granddaughter." Elrond replied, continuing to run his hand through her hair.

Minutes later, she was sound asleep again, wrapped in his arms. He was so proud of her for being so brave over the last week and half. She had been through so much and still managed to bring joy to all those around her.

Meanwhile, Celeborn and Galadriel were giving last minute instructions to the servants and the healers. They knew very little about the condition that their great granddaughter was in. All Elrond told them was that she was gravely injured and needed better healing than was beyond his skill.

Galadriel stood inside the nursery that was set up for Rainaiel, looking out the window. She was concerned about what her condition would be and if she could heal her.

Celeborn could sense her fears as he walked into the room. He smiled thought as he looked around and seen all the purple and silver.

"What is wrong?" Celeborn asked, walking over to the window and taking her hand. "I fear for Rainaiel, I do not know how badly she is hurt." She replied, staring into her husband's eyes. "She is strong just like her mother and father are." Celeborn told her, "And I have a feeling that she will love the nursery when she sees it for the first time."

Galadriel smiled when she looked around the room. It had been many years since an elfling had been in the nursery there. The room had been repainted a week earlier and a new crib was made just for Rainaiel. The rulers of Lorien also learned from their granddaughter that she loved the color purple and made sure everything was perfect for her.

Celeborn smiled as he remembered the first time he had held the elfling. She had been born there in Lothlorien a week early and was a very special elfling. He had been the first to realize just how special she was to them. She had inherited magic from Elrond, Galadriel and himself. When he held her, he could sense the magic from the three of them, but the main one to stand out was his. The small elfling had captured his heart from then on and it broke his heart having heard that she was sent away so she could be protected from the dark lord, Sauron.

"Do you think she will remember who we are?" Celeborn asked, looking at her. Galadriel looked up and smiled at him with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "Yes, she does." She replied, feeling her great granddaughter's presence very close to the city, "They are almost here…we should go down and meet them." Galadriel said, smiling at her husband. "That is a wonderful idea love, I would like to see my grandchildren again…and my great granddaughter." Celeborn replied as Galadriel took his arm as they walked out of the nursery.

Meanwhile, the escort finally made it to the city of Caras Galadhon. Elrond began to put the soft booties that Arwen pack for her on her tiny feet. He could now relax a little knowing that she would not be in pain much longer.

"Rainaiel, you need to wake up little one." Elrond replied, pushing the damp hairs that stuck to her face out of the way. Rainaiel stirred just enough to swat at his hand. "Noo, I sleeping." She replied, clinging to Princess. "But little one, we are here now." Elrond told her as the wagon came to a stop.

The elfling opened her blue grey eyes and yawned. She winced at the pain in her throat and ears. Rainaiel rubbed her eyes as she looked at him.

"We here now?" She replied, her voice weak. "Yes, we are here." Elrond replied as he heard footsteps coming towards the wagon.

Aragorn dismounted once they stopped and walked over to Arwen's horse to help her down. She smiled at him as he set her down, kissing his cheek. He smiled back at her as they walked over to the wagon where their daughter lay.

"So how is our little Rainaiel?" Aragorn asked, poking his head through the flap of the wagon. Elrond looked up and smiled at the ranger softly, pointing to the sick elfling that was trying to stay awake. "We just woke up again." Elrond replied wrapping her in a blanket before handing to her father's waiting arms. "She feels warm again." Aragorn replied, as she placed her head under his chin. "Her fever has slightly dropped from yesterday." Elrond replied, as he stepped out of the wagon. "That is a good, how does her cough sound today, ada?" Arwen asked, as two figures approached the group. He frowned slightly indicating that it was a little worse than before.

"Who has a cough?" A deep voice asked, smiling at the group. Arwen looked up and seen her grandparents approaching. She sprinted over and hugged her grandfather. "Our little Rainaiel does daerada." She replied, as she moved to hug her grandmother.

Celeborn smiled when he seen the twins standing beside Aragorn who was holding Rainaiel. He could tell just by watching them take her bags from the wagon that they were wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Hello my little one." He smiled, looking at her. Her eyes flickered open and turned towards his voice. Rainaiel raised her head off her father's shoulder and looked at him as a smiled him. "Grandpa!" She smiled, looking at the Lorien lord. "I knew you would remember me." Celeborn smiled as he held his arms out to take her.

"She has been very excited to see you both, my lord." Aragorn said, transferring her into Celeborn's arms. "Has she now, well it's a very good time that she came. It's just the beginning of winter here." Celeborn said, as Rainaiel stuck her tongue out to catch a falling snowflake. The two chuckled as she caught it and smiled at them.

Galadriel and Arwen walked over to where they stood, smiling. They both were happy to see Rainaiel happy to be home again, but wanted her out of the cold.

"And there will be plenty of time for you to play in the snow little one, but right now we need to make sure that you get your ears looked at." Galadriel said. Rainaiel looked up her great grandfather and father. They both nodded as did Elrond at that.

"No needles." She said, looking at her. "I promise that there will be no needles in your ears." Galadriel said. "Okay." Rainaiel replied, as the group all moved the towards the step to head up the Royal family talans where they could properly look at her ears.

**PS: I am thinking about turning this into a series and following Rainaiel as she grows up. Please tell me what you think.**

** I don't own any of the character except Rainaiel and her stuffed toy, Princess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews **

Chapter 3: Healing

Rainaiel had fallen asleep in Celeborn's arms when they reached the top of the tree. Her ears had begun to hurt again as the pressure changed as they rose higher up the tree. Galadriel thought that it would be best if the others were shown to their rooms while they tended to Rainaiel. Even though they were worried for their daughter's health, Aragorn and Arwen consented and headed to their usual room, both getting some much needed rest. Both of them knew that she was in good hands.

Meanwhile, Celeborn, Galadriel, Rainaiel and Elrond all went to the healing wing where the healers were ready to help. They had known that Elrond was coming so they took a step back, allowing him to take the lead.

"What happened exactly?" Celeborn asked, laying his great granddaughter down on the bed. Elrond looked up at him as he helped his father-in-law remove the cloak and booties that she wore. "Rainaiel is teething like all children do at this age and has been a bit fussy." Elrond replied, "So the human that we sent her to live within a village in Arnor; who has a deep hatred for the elves, beat her and cut the tips of her ears off. He must have thrown her out because a week later, Estel found her at death's doorstep."

Galadriel gasped, nearly dropping the tea that she had made to bring down her fever. Celeborn reached his hand out to take the hot mug from her hands. He was furious, but his face did not show it. He knew that one day that man would get what he deserved one day.

"And she has managed to stay conscious through all that?" He asked, looking down at the raven hair ellon next to him. "About half the time…I kept her sedated the last few days so she would sleep. When we left the ranger village in Arnor, she slept no more than two hours a night and that was a three day ride from there to Rivendell." Elrond replied, looking up at him.

"How do her wounds look now?" Galadriel asked, as she began making a paste that would heal the wounds. "Better, but she needed you two. I do not possess the magic that you both do." Elrond replied as she smiled softly at him.

"Indeed, she was lucky to have gotten here in time or else we would not have been able to do anything for her." Celeborn said, as Elrond began to remove the bandages that covered her ears. "And she has a chance to have a normal child hood now." Elrond added.

Celeborn looked down and seen the swollen lower halves of his great granddaughter's ears. He gasped softly and looked at Rainaiel, who was beginning to wake up.

"Hush now sweet one." He said, gently stroking her cheek. Rainaiel settled down under his calming touch. "No touch." She whimpered, as she drifted back into the peaceful sleep she had once been in. "It won't hurt, I promise." Celeborn told her, as Elrond began to remove the stitches from her ears. "Is the paste ready?" He asked, looking at Galadriel. "Yes, do you want to wrap her ears afterwards again?" Galadriel replied, looking up at him. "Yes, I think that she will want to see for herself in the morning." Elrond replied.

He stepped back so Galadriel could apply the paste to Rainaiel's ears. Her husband took the small elfling hands so she would not fight her as she applied it.

"No touch." Rainaiel cried as she felt fingertips brushing against her ears. "It's just me Rainaiel; I am putting some medicine on your ears." Galadriel told her, "Go back to sleep little one."

Rainaiel settle down again, this time for the entire night. Elrond helped the Lady of Light put fresh bandages on her ears. He was happy to know that Rainaiel would be a hundred percent healed come morning.

"Does she have any night gowns with her?" Galadriel asked, lifting her into her arms. "I think that they were brought to where Rainaiel is staying." Elrond replied, as Rainaiel held toy close to her. "She is staying in Celebrian's old nursery connected to our room." Celeborn told him. "That is good, Arwen and Estel need to rest. They have been so worried about her since they found her." Elrond said. "I can imagine…I don't think that we will hear too much from our little one tonight." Celeborn said smiling over at the tiny peredhil in his wife's arms. "Indeed, this is the calmest I have seen her in the last week." Elrond said, as they came to his room. "I'm sure." Galadriel smiled.

The three said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Galadriel held Rainaiel close as they went back to their room with their great granddaughter with them.

Celeborn went to change from the robes that he currently wore while his wife changed Rainaiel into her bed clothes. He came out in a loose pair of pants and a tunic that had the top two undone. His long silver hair hung halfway down his back as he pulled the leather tie from his hair.

"Is she still sleeping?" Celeborn asked, walking into the nursery. "Yes, I don't even think she noticed me changing her." Galadriel replied, lifting Rainaiel up from the changing table. "Rainaiel sleeps like the dead." Celeborn chuckled. Galadriel smiled, agreeing with him.

Suddenly a yawn escaped Galadriel's lips. She allowed Celeborn to take Rainaiel from her arms while she changed into her night gown. He carried the sleeping elfling over to the dark finished crib in the center of the room.

"Sleep well Rainaiel." Celeborn said, laying her in the crib. She sighed softly as her head hit the pillow. He smiled as he pulled the blanket over her before heading to his bed in the next room.

Everyone in the city seemed to sleep peacefully that night as a fresh coating of snow fell over Caras Galadhon. Rainaiel had been named well seeing her name meant daughter of peace.

Little did she know that the medicine that Galadriel had put on her ears would not only heal her ears, but make the missing tips grow back. Rainaiel turned onto her left side and wrapped herself in the warm quilt in the crib.

**AN: I know that this is a short chapter but I will try to post a new one soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing. Warning: this chapter is going to have a lot of Rainaiel cuteness in it. **** Also Aragorn tells Galadriel and Celeborn how she was injured in the first place.**

Chapter 4: Snow

The snow continued to fall over the night and into the next day as dawn broke over Caras Galadhon. Very few of the city's residents were still in bed. But the Lord and Lady of the city were, just as their great granddaughter in the next room over from them.

"You should go check on her." Galadriel said, still very much half asleep. Her husband chuckled beside her as he kissed her cheek. "You are right my love."Celeborn said, as he got up and reached for his shirt that he had taken off before he went to sleep. Galadriel smiled as she turned over and fell back asleep.

Celeborn silently walked into the nursery in the next room. If Rainaiel was still was sleeping, he would wait for her. He had hoped that she was awake, just to spend a little time with his great granddaughter.

When he reached the crib, his smile grew to see her just waking up Celeborn reached down and picked her up, holding her close for a moment. Rainaiel's blue grey fluttered open to see her great grandfather's blue eyes.

"Good morning, pen tithen." Celeborn smiled, looking at her. She smiled as she placed her head under his chin. "Grandpa, my ears no hurts." Rainaiel said, smiling up at him. Celeborn smiled when Rainaiel said that. "That is wonderful, why don't we go show grandma Galadriel, what do you say to that." He replied, causing the two year old to giggle. "Yes!" She said, make him smile more.

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Arwen both awoke the next morning feeling much more relaxed than they had in weeks. Both of them knew that Rainaiel was going to be just fine and that they should get something to eat before they went to check on her.

When they both were dressed and ready, the couple walked out of their talan and seen that more snow had fallen. It made them instantly think of Rainaiel when they seen elflings playing in the snow on the forest floor.

"Do you think that she is alright?" Arwen asked, taking his arm. "Yes, your father or grandparents would have gotten us if she wasn't a long time ago." Aragorn replied, as they walked down to Elrond's talan.

When they arrived, they seen that he was wide awake, sitting by the window. He had heard them coming and smiled knowing that they were thinking the same thing they were.

"Good morning Ada." Arwen said, as they walked into the room. "Good morning my daughter, Estel." Elrond smiled, as he hugged his daughter. "Morning, have you heard anything on Rainaiel this morning?" Aragorn asked as he sat down on the sofa in the room. "No, but when I last seen her, she was sleeping heavily in her great grandmother's arms." He replied. A smile crossed Arwen's lips as she heard that. "That is wonderful." Aragorn said, voicing Arwen's thoughts. "Indeed, she should be better now." Elrond said, looking out the window.

Meanwhile Celeborn and Rainaiel approached the bed silently as they could without waking Galadriel. A huge smile was plastered on Rainaiel's face as she looked up at her great grandpa. He chuckled silently when he set her down on the bed.

Rainaiel crawled over to her great grandmother's side as Celeborn sat down to watch the two. He loved to watch her because she reminded him so much of her grandmother, Celebrian who sailed to the Undying Lands some time ago. Little did the tiny elfling know that her great grandmother already knew her plan and already had one to stop her.

Just as Rainaiel went to pounce on Galadriel, the elf queen caught the elfling in midair, turning on to her back. Rainaiel squealed in delight as she was held suspended above her great grandmother. Celeborn laughed as he watched Rainaiel and his wife.

"Grandma!" Rainaiel squealed, as she was thrown upwards. "Gotcha now, Rainaiel." Galadriel said, smiling up at her. "No you catched me!" She replied, as Celeborn laughed.

"How did you know we were coming?" He asked, sitting closer to Galadriel as she set the small elfling down. "I know everything, remember?" Galadriel teased. "Daerada says that." Rainaiel teased. This caused Galadriel and Celeborn to roar with laughter. "We should get up; the others may start to worry." She said looking at Rainaiel began to tug at the bandages.

"Do they hurt little one?" Galadriel asked, looking at her with worry. "No, they no hurts anymore." Rainaiel replied, smiling at her. "Wonderful, may I see them" Galadriel asked, sitting up. "Yes." Rainaiel replied, smiling up at her.

Galadriel sat up and began to undo the bandages slowly. She didn't want to get the child's hopes up if her ears were not healed. Rainaiel sat still waiting for her great grandmother to finish.

"How do they look?" Celeborn asked as she pulled the last of the bandages away from Rainaiel's ears. "Wonderful." Galadriel replied, as she brushed her newly formed tips of Rainaiel's ears. The young elfling giggled as she felt someone touch her ears. "That tickles." She squealed, as she stopped to realize that her ears were healed.

"Grandma, my ears better!" Rainaiel said happily. "I see that Rainaiel, do you feel better?" She asked, looking at her. "My throat no hurts and I no cough." Rainaiel replied, "Can we go in the snow?" "After we go see your parents and we eat something, I don't see why not." Celeborn said as Rainaiel began to bounce around. "And only if you put something warm on." Galadriel added as she rose to get dressed.

With having Rainaiel around the two ruler of Lorien had to get ready in shifts. Celeborn watched Rainaiel while his wife got ready for the day. He smiled when he seen Rainaiel go running into her nursery, realizing what it looked like for the first time.

"Dis mine?" Rainaiel asked, looking around her room. "Yes tithen pen, this was your daernana's room when she was little." Celeborn told her, lifting her into his arms. "Wow, it's pretty." Rainaiel replied, laying her head on his shoulder and smiling at the room.

The room was all purple with silver flowers and vines all over the walls. Her crib was a dark finish on it just like the one in Rivendell. Her bed spread was a sliver quilt with purple trim on it. Princess, the stuffed puppy that Elladan bought her lay in the bed that was slightly messy from her sleeping. In the corner of the room was a chest filled with newly made toys that were made just for Rainaiel.

"I'm glad you like your room." Celeborn said. "Thank you." She said as a voice filled the room.

"I see that you have found your room." Galadriel said, walking into the room in a beautiful white gown. "I love it Grandma!" Rainaiel said, smiling at her. "I see, now let's get you dressed, shall we?" She replied, as she taken the child from her husband's arms. "Yay then we goes sees nana and ada?" The elfling asked, smiling. "Yes, then we will go see your nana and ada." Celeborn replied, as he kissed her head and Galadriel's cheek before leaving the room.

Galadriel walked over to the wardrobe in the room with Rainaiel on her hip. The young peredhil smiled as she helped pick out her clothes for the day. Her mother had been very wise to pack legging and a tunic for the elfling to wear while she was there so she could play in the snow. Galadriel also knelt down and picked up a pair of dark blue boots and socks. Rainaiel reached up at the hair clips in her wardrobe.

"Hair!" Rainaiel said pointing up at the gem incrusted hair clip on the shelf. Galadriel looked up and seen the butterfly shaped clip. "Do you want your hair up, Raina?" Galadriel asked. The two year old nodded at her. "Yes pwease." Rainaiel replied, nodding her head at the elder elf. "Alright then, we will put your hair up.

Galadriel set Rainaiel down on the changing table as she began to get the child ready for the day. Rainaiel was excited to see her parent so she could show them that her ears were healed.

Galadriel reached for a lavender colored tunic that had flowers of silver and gold on it. Rainaiel smiled when she seen the color of it because it was her favorite color. She stood up so her great grandmother could help her pull her legging up before she needed to put her shoes on.

Rainaiel's boots were dark blue. She liked them because they didn't hurt her feet like the other ones had. Galadriel also had her lavender colored cloak to put on her once they left. Now all that was left to be done was the daunting task of doing Rainaiel's hair. Rainaiel's black hair was long and thick. Every time she had her hair brushed, the brush would snap. It also didn't help matter when the child was tender headed.

"Alright tithen pen, come sit down so I can brush your hair." Galadriel said, as she set Rainaiel down. "Okay." Rainaiel said, as she toddled over to the stool in front of her great grandmother.

Surprisingly, Rainaiel didn't put up a fight like she normally would. Galadriel was able to work out the knots in her thick hair in a few minutes. By the time Rainaiel had gotten bored of sitting, Galadriel had the elfling's hair in a half pony tail that was held up by the jeweled clip.

"So did our little peredhil give you a hard time?" Celeborn asked from the door way. "No, she actually wanted me to put her hair up." Galadriel replied as Rainaiel made her may over to him. "Really, may I see you pretty hair jewel?" Celeborn asked, lifting the elfling into his arms. "Yes." She replied.

Celeborn smiled when he seen the hair clip. It was the very same one that Celebrian would wear when she was Rainaiel's age. The clip had amethyst, sapphire and emerald gems in it. It was shaped like a butterfly.

"Did you know that your daernana use to wear this when she was an elfling?" He asked. "Really?" She asked, looking up at him. "Yes, that makes you very special because no one else has been allowed to use that hair clip, not even your nana." Celeborn told her. Rainaiel smiled up at him, happy that she was special enough to get to wear the clip.

Just then, Rainaiel's stomach began to growl as she looked up at Celeborn and Galadriel. They both laughed as they headed to the talan that Elrond was staying in.

_"Elrond, we are on the way to your talan with Rainaiel. Do not tell her mother or father. We want to surprise them." Galadriel told him._

Meanwhile, Elrond heard Galadriel tell him that they were on the way down and that they had a surprise for them. He could only imagine what they had to show them.

Suddenly a knock at the door made the three jump and Elrond rose to answer it. He could hear Rainaiel fussing about being hungry and had to laugh.

"Hello" Elrond said, smiling at his granddaughter. "Daerada, I hungry." She said causing him to chuckle. "Is that so, would you like to see nana and ada first before we eat?" He asked. "Yes please." Rainaiel replied, as Celeborn set her down. "They are on the couch." Elrond said.

Rainaiel toddled over to where Aragorn and Arwen sat with their backs to the elfling. She had the element of surprise and took it. Her footsteps had muffled by her dropping to her knees and crawling under the couch.

Rainaiel remembered how her mother was ticklish in the side of her feet. So, she reached out and began to tickle her mother, hoping that it would distract them from their thoughts.

"Estel, stop." Arwen squealed, laughter in her voice. "Meleth, I am not doing anything." Aragorn replied, confused. "If you are not tickling my feet, then how is?" She asked, laughing.

The ranger looked behind the couch and seen a pair of tiny feet sticking out. He put his finger to his lip as Arwen raised an eye brown. Celeborn and Elrond both chuckled as they seen Rainaiel tickle her mother. Another squeal came from Arwen as Aragorn made his way to the back of the couch.

"Gotcha!"Aragorn said, pulling Rainaiel up by her tiny foot. "ADA!" Rainaiel screamed, squirming around trying to reach the floor. "So it was our little one who was tickling your feet, Arwen." Aragorn said as the Evenstar rose to come to his side. "I see that Estel, so what shall we do with her…valar." Arwen said when she seen her daughter's ears. "What is wrong?" Aragorn asked. "Look at her ears." Arwen said.

"They all better now!" Rainaiel said as Aragorn set her down to pick her up right again. "I see that , did you say thank you?" Elrond replied, as he walked over to inspect the once wounded ears. "Yes daerada." She replied, as her stomach began to growl again. "Sounds like you are hungry, Little Rain." Aragorn teased. "Hungry." Rainaiel replied, causing the others to laugh. "We know little one, what do you say to honey cakes?" Celeborn said as Rainaiel's blue grey eyes lit up at the sound of the honey cakes. "Yes please." She smiled as they all left the small talan.

When they reached the dining hall, Rainaiel spotted her twin uncles right away. They also seemed to see her and both smiled as Aragorn set her down to go see them.

"UNCLE ROH, UNCLE DAN!" Rainaiel said, running over to Elladan's open arms. Elrohir laughed as some of the Galadhirim who had never seen her before looked confused. Elladan set the child in his lap as his sister sat down by his side. "Good morning Rainaiel." Elladan replied. "How are feeling Little Rainaiel?" Elrohir asked. "Ears better, see." She replied, showing them her newly formed tips of her ears.

The two gasped because they had seen not even three days ago how bad they were and how they looked now. Elladan and Elrohir looked to their grandparents seated at the front of the table, smiling at her.

"They look wonderful, can you hear better now?" He teased, making her smirk. "Yes Uncle Dan, I was always able to hear." Rainaiel told him causing one of the Galadhirim to chuckle.

"Who is this fiery elfling, Elladan." Haldir asked. "This my friend is our niece, Rainaiel…can you say hi Raina?" Elladan replied. "Hi!" Rainaiel replied, waving the March Warden. He smiled at the elfling. "So you were the little one that was sick?" he replied. "Now I all better." She told him, reaching for the plate that Arwen made her, "Thank you nana."

Arwen smiled at her as the child began to eat the fruit that was on her plate. Aragorn smiled when he seen the elfling eating again. The others were visibly relieved to see her eating and smiling again.

"So what are you planning doing after you eat, Raina?" Glorfindel asked from his seat across from the elfling. "Snow." Rainaiel replied, making the Balrog slayer smile. "Did you know that it's still snowing out?" Glorfindel told her. Rainaiel looked up at him with wide eyes as she ate the honey cake on her plate. "Really?" Rainaiel asked. "Yes, and it's most likely doing the same in Rivendell." He told her. The elfling began to eat a little faster at the news of the snow falling. Elrond shook his head as his friend; smiling over at his granddaughter.

"Nana, ada can we go in the snow now?" Rainaiel asked, once she finished eating. "Yes little one, but you need to clean up first or surely the bees will wake up from their nap." Arwen teased as she wiped the elfling's face and hands. "Yes, will Uncle Roh and Uncle Dan come?" Rainaiel asked turning back to look at the twins.

"Yes we will, you know we love the snow just as much as you do." Elrohir teased. "Nota, I likes it more than you." Rainaiel said, sticking out her tongue at him. "No we have liked it longer to you." Elladan replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Elladan, Elrohir and Rainaiel, why don't you continue this outside." Elrond said, causing Rainaiel to squeal with delight at Elrohir lifted her onto his shoulder. "Yes ada." The twins replied, as they walked out of the dining hall. "Bye nana, bye ada!" Rainaiel replied just as they passed through the threshold of the door.

"How is old is the little one, Lady Arwen?" Haldir asked, as she looked at the leaving figure of her daughter and brothers. "Rainaiel is only two years old, she is mine and Aragorn's daughter." She replied. "She is beautiful…may I ask how she was injured?" He replied.

"She was sent to a village in Arnor just north to the Ranger camp where I was and I had decided to go check on her. The morning after I arrived in the city, I found her in a alley way that was beside the inn I was staying in. It was snowing and she was soaking wet and weak. When I approached her, I realized that something was different about her. Rainaiel heard someone coming and open her eyes to see me standing there. She remembered who I was and smiled at me. When I went to lift her head into my lap so I could see if she was injured, she screamed in pain. I pushed her hair away just enough to see that the tips of each of her ears were missing. Rainaiel explained to me what happened and told me what he did." Aragorn replied, as Galadriel gasped when she heard the truth.

Meanwhile, the twins brought the two year old out into the snow. She smiled when she seen the cold, white powder on the ground. What made her smile more was that she could stand atop the snow just like her two uncles. Rainaiel dropped down into the snow and began to make a snow angel. Elladan and Elrohir both began to laugh when she felt the snow in her hair.

"What is wrong Rainaiel is that cold?" Elladan asked. "Yes, snow made my shirt all wet." Rainaiel pouted, as Elrohir scooped her into his arms. "But that is all part of playing in the snow." He told her. "No like cold." She replied, "Like snow." "Elladan and I love the snow when we were your age." Elrohir said. "Did you get cold and wet?" She asked, as they walked over a gazebo and sit down on a bench so the child could warm back up a little.

After about a half hour, the other came out to find the three making a snowman. Aragorn and Arwen smiled when they seen Elrohir lift the two year old up so she could put the head of the snowman onto the body. Rainaiel squealed when Elrohir tickled her behind her ear when he set her down. His twin laughed when he did that, happy to see his niece having so much fun in the snow. Elrond smiled because it brought back memories of when the twins, Arwen and Aragorn were all little.

"My goodness, this brings back memories." Elrond replied, as Celeborn and Galadriel both chuckled. "Indeed, the twins and Arwen both loved to play in the snow for hours when you were all elflings." Celeborn said. "And Estel did as well." Elrond added.

"Daerada, Grandpa, Grandma, looks at our pretty snowman." Rainaiel said, running over to meet her family. "We see it. Are you having fun?" Elrond asked, scooping the two year old into his arms. "Yes, I got all wet when I first came out, now I all dry again." Rainaiel told him.

"It sounds like you have had a busy morning, Raina." Aragorn said, coming over and kissing her cheek. "Yes, I had fun." Rainaiel replied, as Arwen pushed Rainaiel's hair from her face. "Good, I'm glad." Arwen replied.

The family spent the rest of the day out in the snow together. They were all happy to know that the tiny elfling was safe and healthy again.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Writer's block is never fun. Please keep reviewing and also, I will be beginning the next story in the series soon so the next chapter will be last for this one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the stories and is following my story ****. **

** Also I want to clear up that Rainaiel is two years old and she has mid back length black hair and blue grey eyes. She is about 2'6" and weights about 20 lbs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Together

It had been about three months since Rainaiel had been brought to Lothlorien to be healed. The elfling had grown much in the three months that they were there. One thing that was very evident about her growth was that her black hair had lightened greatly. But her blue grey eyes remained the same. As much as it made Aragorn jealous to see her hair nearly silver, the Ranger was happy to see his daughter growing healthy and strong. Also in that time Rainaiel had discovered that she had magic and was very excited to learn how to use it, but she had to wait until she was a little older to learn.

It made the elfling sad to hear that she had to leave Lothlorien, but she would not trade being with her mother and father for anything. Aragorn and Arwen both knew that Sauron was still after her, but they did not want to risk losing their daughter like that again. They would do everything in their power to keep their daughter safe and away from the dark lord.

"Will we come back to see you?" Rainaiel asked as Celeborn held her close for the last time for a few years. "Yes, of course you will. You need to learn how to use your magic, don't you?" He replied, descending down steps of the huge Mallon tree. "Yes!" She replied, excitedly. The sindar laughed softly as he kissed her head.

"And you were born here so this will always be opened for you no matter what." Galadriel replied, stroking hair. "I like it here, its fun." Rainaiel told them. "We hoped that you would like it here, my little one." Celeborn said, smiling at the elfling in his arms.

When the three finally reached the bottom of the tree, they found Aragorn and Arwen waiting with smiles on their faces. Rainaiel smiled wide when she seen them standing there, because she could stay with her family again.

"So Rainaiel, are you ready to go home?" Aragorn asked as Celeborn kissed her head one last time and hugged her close. "And stay with you and nana?" She replied, as she leaned over to hug Galadriel. "Yes, you will get to stay with your ada and me." Arwen replied. "I ready to go home." Rainaiel replied, as Galadriel handed her over to Arwen. "Good." She smiled.

The Peredhil family mounted their horses as they prepared to leave the Golden Wood. Aragorn took Rainaiel from her mother and nestled her safely in his arms in front of him. She snuggled in under his chin and settle down for a nap. Once the Lord and Lady of light gave their blessing, the group was off heading back to Rivendell.

One Month Later…

"You should have seen her, she was covered in mud from head to toe when her and my brother came back." Arwen laughed softly as her, her future husband and their daughter walked down the hall. The three were heading to their secret spot to spend some time together before Aragorn had to leave again. "Oh no, what did your father say?" Aragorn asked as he switched the shoulder that their sleeping child was lying on. "He laughed and said that she may end up being a ranger like her father one day. I told him that she had to wait until she was 80." Arwen replied.

A deep chuckle rumbled through the ranger's chest, causing the elfling to stir slightly. He smiled down at her, having a hard time seeing his little girl out in the wilds for long periods of time, alone. But then again, she was a fighter and certainly proved that she could hold her own.

"I have to agree with your father, but I just hope that she never has go through anything that we did." Aragorn said, kissing Rainaiel's silvery locks.

The End

**AN: Stay tuned for the next part of the Daughter of Hope series: Peace Taken. Thanks **


End file.
